In the related art, as one of treatment devices for endoscopes, a treatment device for an endoscope which applies a high-frequency current to a tissue held by a pair of forceps pieces to cauterize and coagulate the tissue and thus performs hemostasis is known. This treatment device for an endoscope is called a high-frequency forceps or the like.
Patent Document 1 describes a hemostatic forceps which is used to apply a high-frequency current. In a pair of forceps pieces, concave portions are provided in the central portions of the opposing forceps surfaces, and the forceps surfaces which are in contact with a tissue are formed in a strip shape having a given width around the concave portions. With this configuration, even if a tissue is held by any portions of the forceps surfaces, the forceps surfaces which are in contact with the tissue have a uniform width, and as a result, cauterization is able to be performed constantly with a uniform width.